


A Night at Heavenly Host Elementary School

by ArcStories



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphyne, Corpsetale, Evil Chara, F/F, F/M, Frans - Freeform, OC, Sarisk, Undertale AU, lots of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcStories/pseuds/ArcStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the monsters and Frisk end up in the cursed school of Heavenly Host where Chara and her assistant lies? Who will make it out alive and who shall die?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night at Heavenly Host Elementary School

**Author's Note:**

> For the most part, it will follow the same events as the original series, but might branch off to become its own storyline. Maybe.

Inside a classroom, there were seven teenagers of monsters and one human all in a circle with the desks in the corners of the rooms and the lights off. In the middle of the circle was a dimly lit lamp as one of two sources of light. All the teenagers were facing a small yellow lizard monster wearing a blue and white school uniform and glasses, and she is telling a story of a girl and her best friend in a school.

“The little girl walked through the school with her friend beside her. Her best friend was scared as she clutched onto the girl very tight barely letting her breathe. The girl then forced her friend off of her and told her to stay here while she checks out the classroom nea them. She then ran away from the girl not knowing if she would see her or not. So there she was, entering the classroom only to see only a normal classroom. She enters it more and closes the door behind her. She turns towards the desk and sees a little red backpack open with a notebook sticking out.”

By now, everyone is enveloped in the story told by the little,yellow monster. On the right side of the circle, a teenage girl with brown hair and glasses wearing a blue and white school uniform was trembling in fear at the story being told. The skeleton monsters next to her notice this and start to let out a little smirk. The small skeleton to the left of the girl wears a white shirt with black slacks and blue sneakers. The tall skeleton to the right of the girl is wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, red boots, and a red scarf tied around his neck. The smaller of the two skeletons reached behind the girl and grazed his bony fingers next to the girl’s neck. She squealed and looked at the small skeleton with a furious expression. 

“Seriously Sans, you just had to do that didn’t you. I also bet that Papyrus was in on it, wasn’t he?”

She then looks at Papyrus who looks away with a sheepish look on his face. The girl sighs and looks at Sans.

“Heh, sorry Frisk. Couldn’t help it, you were just so scared that I thought I scare you and boy was that a reaction. Your squeal was so cute.”

Everybody in the room then starts to laugh except for Frisk who lets out a blush. Then a blue fish-like monster goes behind Frisk and pats their back compassionately.

“It’s ok Frisk. Happens to a lot of us.”

“Yeah well, it’s not like you have to sit next to the children of the group Undyne.”

“HEY!!!” shouts both the skeletons.

The robot next to the tall skeleton starts to giggle. He is a robot in blue with a pair of headphones on his neck and his soul shown near his hip. Next to him was another robot, but in pink with more girlish features. She then posed before saying something.

“That was awfully terrible of you Sans. Though I can’t say anything since I scare Blooky a lot.”

“Yeah Mettaton, you always like scaring me. I hate it though.”

“Aw sorry my darling cousin, but how about we let Alphys finish her story.”

She looks at the yellow lizard giving her consent to finish her story.

“Now that is settled, I shall continue the story. As I was saying before getting interrupted.”She glares at Sans and Frisk who look away in guilt.”Anyway, she approaches the backpack and starts to read the notebook. Though what is drawn into the book horrifies her as she sees drawings of children being murdered senselessly. And on the last page is woman with red eyes and a black dress being surrounded by all the children. Though the girl counted the children and found that there was 9 children, but there was only 8 children drawn being murdered. She drops the notebook and runs to the entrance of the classroom to find the door shut. She tries her hardest to open it, but fails everytime. Suddenly there is a voice heard behind her and she turns to see a woman in black with red eyes. She then says something,”Hello child, how are you today? I’m feeling very happy, I can adopt two new children. I already got your friend, why don’t you join us in happiness in the afterlife.”The girl was so scared that she started trembling in where she stood. She was petrified with fear as the figure approached her and put her hands around her neck. The girl felt tears trickling down her face and in a fit of pain from the woman squeezing on her neck pushed her away. She then grabbed a desk and flung it at the woman making her disappear. The girl then ran towards the door and found that it could be opened again. As such, she ran as fast as she can towards the entrance not caring for her friend. Before she could get out of the school, something grabbed onto her and pinned her to the ground. She looked around to see ghost children now swarming her body including her friend. She cried and shouted as she died a most horrible death. It is said that she still roams the halls looking for people to share the same pain that she felt when she died. You will know if she's close if you hear footsteps in the halls and her calling out the name “Jenny”.”

Everyone looks at Alphys with surprised looks at how good her story was. Just then, footsteps are heard throughout the halls causing everyone to tense up. Frisk looks at Alphys with a concerned look.

“That was just a story you made up, right Alphys?”

“Ye-Yeah. Just a story. Nothing more.”

More footsteps are then heard as voice is heard saying,”Jenny...Jenny...Jenny…”

Sans then looks at Alphys.

“Ok, drop it with the act Alphys. Who did you get to do this?”  
“I didn’t ask anyone to do anything. This isn’t my work, plus we all know that you and Papyrus would the ones to do this kinda of stuff.”

In unison,”True.”

Just then, the door is swung open causing everyone to scream and Frisk grabs Sans by accident. The lights turn on to show a tall goat monster lady in a purple pantsuit with the Delta Ruin insignia on a pin attached to her collar. She looks at the students and giggles a bit at the chaos happening in the room.

“Didn't I say to clean up after the festival and not to stay after hours.”

The students now look to see the lady in the door.

“Mrs.Toriel!”

Sans looks at Frisk with a blush at how long she has been holding him.

“Um, you can let go now Frisk.”

Frisk then realizes what she has been doing and let’s go with a huge blush on her face. Both Sans and Frisk look away from each other.

“Sorry Sans.”

“No, it-it’s cool. You just got scared is all.”

Everyone looks at Sans and Frisk thinking of how cute of a couple they would make with each other. They start hard-core shipping Frans and think up of ways for them to get them together alone. Toriel then claps her hands returning everyone’s attention back to her.

“Now then, Frisk, you have someone here to see you.”

“Oh, who?”

“Well, he says he’s your well...you can see for yourself.”

A little boy appears in a black and red school uniform with an umbrella in hand. He also wears a pair of glasses and has light brown hair.

“Big sis, it’s late and you were supposed to be home hours ago.”

Frisk looks at the boy in surprise.”  
“Chrono, what are you doing here?”

“Well, it started raining outside and I thought I should bring you an umbrella. Also wanted you to come back home so I can hear one of your stories.”

All the girls in the room except for Frisk looked at the kid in astonishment. They then yelled out something that surprised Chrono.

“SO CUTE!!!”

Undyne looks at Frisk.

“You never told us you had such an adorable little brother punk. He is just so cute.”

“Oh, I never told you guys about him. Sorry about that.”

“Well students, I think it’s time for everyone to be heading home now. I’m sure Napstablook has a big day tomorrow moving.”

Everyone looks at Blooky seeing how it’s going to be their last time seeing him. Mettaton wishes he could have more time with his little cousin, but knows he has to go. Alphys senses everyone’s sadness and so does something about it.

“Before we go, I want to do something.”

Toriel looks at her with interest and concern.

“It’s not going to be like last time where Frisk burned her hand, right?”

“I promise, and sorry again Frisk.”

“It’s ok.”

“Anyway,everyone get in a circle.”

Everyone gets in a circle except for Chrono who hangs back shyly. Alphys notices this and motions for him to join them. He does so and goes to Frisk hugging her tightly. Everyone “awws” and then points their attention to Alphys who is holding out a paper doll.

“We are going to be doing the Chara charm which if done properly will be bring you good luck and will keep your friendship with everyone safe. If done wrong, then nothing happens.”

“Well punk, what do we have to do?”  
“Well, all we have to do is say”We beg of you Chara” for every person doing the charm.Then we rip the doll and keep our piece of the doll. I thought we might do this charm to keep our friendship strong with Blooky.”

Everyone looks at Napstablook who lets out a blue blush and turns away. Everyone smiles and returns back to paper doll. 

“Well, what are we waiting for darlings? Let’s do this!” shouts Mettaton.

They perform the ritual as instructed by Alphys and everyone has their own piece of the paper doll. Just then, the ground begins to shake causing desks to move around the room.

‘Earthquake students, get down!”

Everyone tries to take cover, but the floor beneath them crumbles as they all fall into a dark abyss.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dusty, barren room with only one light shining from the ceiling and a brown oak table is a small girl in a red dress. She sits on top of the table holding a knife as she laughs maniacally.


End file.
